Destruction Derby Raw
Destruction Derby Raw is the fifth game in the Destruction Derby series, released for the PlayStation in June 2000. It was developed by Studio 33 and Psygnosis and was published by SCEE (in Europe) and Midway Games (in North America). The two PlayStation prequels had platinum sales, and Raw continued it for the third time in a row, and was added to PlayStation's Platinum Range/Greatest Hits on 15 February 2002. Reflections, who developed Destruction Derby and Raw's prequel, Destruction Derby 2, was bought by GT Interactive in December 1998. They lost the right to develop DD games and they started to develop Driver with GT Interactive. Studio 33 and Midway Games bought the DD franchise and started developing Destruction Derby 3 in 1999 along with the regular Psygnosis, which eventually ended up as Raw the year after. Although it was released 3 months after the launch of the PlayStation 2 console, Raw was only released for the original PlayStation. __TOC__ Gameplay 1]] mode played in Killing Field in a Supernova]] Raw is a very great and enjoyable game to play, but its possible biggest downside was that Studio 33 made very slow graphics for the game, compared to the fast-moving action in DD2 which Reflections created. This resulted in less fun during demolition derby. Despite this, Raw had a lot more improvements rather than drawbacks. It featured 25 tracks, which is a massive boost compared to the 7 tracks which DD2 had. It also had many newer modes, as well as a large variety of 18 cars, compared to the regular 3 cars in its prequels. The ability to buy and tune up vehicles (Smash 4 $) also made this a very good game. Studio 33 removed the pit stops in tracks as well as the commentator which were made by Reflections in the prequels, though Studio 33 re-added the commentator in Raw's sequel, DDArenas. Modes With 9 unique modes, Raw has the highest number of modes in the series. 4 of them were newly introduced in this game, which are listed italic. *Wreckin' Racing *''Smash 4 $'' *Practice* *''Assault** *Skyscraper** *Pass Da Bomb** *Classic*** *Vampyre*** *Armageddon*** *Practice is found in Smash 4 $ mode. **Assault, Skyscraper and Pass Da Bomb are found in 'Battle'. ***There is also another one in Battle called 'Destruction Derby', which consists of Classic, Vampyre and Armageddon modes Tracks .]] .]] 1 - one of the longest tracks of the game.]] With 25 tracks, Raw also has the highest number of tracks of the series. The tracks are varied with some having stock car-like tarmac surfaces, while others have sandy surfaces. There is no sign of any urbanity in Raw's tracks. The following list of tracks is sorted in order of level and appearance: *Dragonfly 1 *Oilslick *Fall Out 1 *Sidewinder *Avalanche 1 *Axehead 1 *Overflow 1 *Karsutra *Up 'n Over 1 *Up 'n Over 2 *Fall Out 2 *Loops Of Fury 1 *Jagged Edge 1 *Overflow 2 *Jagged Edge 2 *Avalanche 2 *Carpark *Dragonfly 2 *Axehead 2 *Stadium *Loops Of Fury 2 *Leap Of Faith *Four *Cyclone *Slammer Bowls There are three bowls, with one being oval, another being square and another as a circle shape They however lack jump cliffs and other specials which were featured in the spin-off game DD64. *Killing Field *Docklands *The Wreckoning Skyscrapers The skyscrapers are the top of flats used for Skyscraper mode. *High Pressure *Down & Out *Vertigo Cars There are 18 cars in the game. Each of the 18 vehicles have an upgraded version, so there are in fact 36 cars. Bonus cars must be unlocked one by one in Wreckin' Racing mode. Raw's prequels featured only 3 cars, but Studio 33 boosted this to 18 here, with Intermetrics/Looking Glass Studios making 24 cars for DD64. *Colorado *Ricochet *Raw Van* *Cheetah *Bullhead* *Raven *Razorback *Supernova *Stinger *Lightning* *Thunderhawk* *Scorpion* *Rockstar* *Taxi Cab* *Grizzler* *Bullet* *Police* *Monsterwheel* Cars listed ''italic are bonus cars. Unlocked one-by-one when winning each stage in Wreckin' Racing. * Not driven by your competitors. Unplayable Humvee1.jpg|AM General Humvee: your and your CPU's team mates in Assault mode. 64 impala.jpg|1965-70 Chevrolet Impala. Featured in the intro. 87-93 ford sierra mk2 and golf 2 83-92.jpg|1983-1992 Volkswagen Golf (Mk2) (the top and left cars) and a 1987-93 Ford Sierra (Mk2) (in the middle). Shown in the The Wreckoning bowl. Chevy Citation 80-85.jpg|1980-85 Chevrolet Citation. Featured in the intro. Chevy Corvette C2 62-67.jpg|1962-67 Chevrolet Corvette C2. Featured in the intro. Corvette C2 62-67 four.jpg|1962-67 Chevrolet Corvette C2. Shown in the Four track. Datsun 510.jpg|Featured in the intro. Consists characteristics from various cars: 1981-89 Dodge Aries/Plymouth Reliant, 1968-74 Datsun 510, and 1979-82 Ford Cortina. Ford escort mk3 80-86.jpg|1980-1986 Ford Escort (Mk3). Shown in the The Wreckoning bowl. Tvr vixen 67-73.jpg|1967-73 TVR Vixen. Featured in the intro. Skyline c10 mk3 68-72.jpg|1968-72 Nissan Skyline C10 (Mk3). Featured in the intro. Plymouth duster 70-76.jpg|1970-76 Plymouth Duster. Featured in the intro. Kaiser henry j 50-54.jpg|1950-54 Kaiser Henry J. Featured in the intro. Competitors Unlike the two prequels, the competitors in Raw don't have an image, or any kind of description. Therefore, these are not neccessary 'drivers' - just a bunch of different competitors in cars with a name. *EatMyDust (#05) *U Suck (#06) *The Beast (#07) *Wet 'n' Wild (#08) *V8 or Bust (#09) *Hot Balls (#10) *Huggybear (#11) *Wide Load (#12) *Un Hinged (#13) *Road Kill (#19) *Steelmutha (#20) *Berserkoid (#21) *Speedfreak (#22) *GT Luvva (#23) *Burnout (#24) *Easy Ride (#25) *Fastback (#26) *Harry (#33) *Punk Face (#69) In most races, Punk Face (#69) is usually on the first place of all the competitors, Harry (#33) second, Fastback (#26) third, and Easy Ride (#25) fourth. The last ones are usually EatMyDust (#05), U Suck (#06), and The Beast (#07). But anything can happen in races, and sometimes, these bad drivers can finish quite high up with others finishing last instead. In some races, the top 4 drivers are not in the race due to the size of the track. In these races, Burnout (#24) and GT Luvva (#23) are on the front row. High Score names When you newly start the game, the default high scores are as follows: These all look like random names, with the exception of HARRY AND PUNKFACE, which are real competitors in the game. Though this name is spelled as PUNKFACE while the real name of the competitor has no space - Punk Face. Music The music in the game are rock and electronic rock, but are quite different compared to DD2, which is more thrash metal. The artist of the songs are unknown, but these can be the possibilities: *(Credits, as shown in the manual): In-game Music ~ Psygnosis: Gary McKill, Mike Clarke, Dan Selby *If you put the Raw CD in your computer and play it on e.g. Windows Media Player, it tags the artist as System of a Down, which is a real American band. Despite these rumours and believes, Studio 33 and Psygnosis have never confirmed anything. Intro thumb|600px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left ISO Here is the link to download the ISO image file and burn it on a CD to play it on your PlayStation. Go to this link: http://theisozone.com/dl-start/32348/1/ Release PlayStation *EU: 30 June 2000 *NA: 26 September 2000 Raw Beta These are beta images from the game. You can notice many differences in each image, like the font. RawbetaWR.jpg|All tracks were re-shuffled in the final version. Also notice that there are here two Carparks and one Fall Out. RawbetaS4$.jpg|Notice the name - SHORT, and the art of the track. RawbetaSkyscraper.jpg|The no. of competitors could have been chosen. RawbetaResults.jpg|Arrows next to Position were later added, and also notice X'': ''Frontend (don't know what that might mean), and was called Main Menu in the final version. RawbetaPDB.jpg|Again, the no. of competitors could've been chosen. RawbetaMenu.jpg|The two 'screws' on the top right of the main menu didn't have RAW on it (it was probably DD3 at the time of this image's beta, and it also looks like a III) RawbetaGarage.jpg|This shows the Thunderhawk in the Smash 4 $ garage, and strangely with the name 'The Beast' (which is a competitor), so there's a possibility that each driver would've had their own exclusive car, though this was featured in DDArenas later on. RawbetaDD.jpg|That must be the Docklands bowl according to the CGI art - but it looks a bit different here. RawbetaAssault.jpg|Don't know what track that might be. It's either a track which had a different art in the beta or it's just a track that was removed in the final version. Destruction Derby 3 (beta) These are images from a PlayStation Magazine (disc) from 1999 which show the photos from Destruction Derby 3, listed in the category Work in Progress. It also said it will be released in early/Spring 2000. DD3 ended up being called Raw. 3a.jpg 3b.jpg 3c.jpg 3d.jpg 3e.jpg Credits ;Lead Programmer : *Nick Koufou ;AI Programmer : *Martin MacGill ;Dynamics Programmer : *Tom Shepherd ;Sound Programmer : *Tasos Brakis ;Sound Designer : *Tasos Brakis ;Front‑End : *Shaun Morris, Rich Yandle ;Tools : *Luke Boumphrey, Ron Culton ;Additional Programming : *Chris Carty, Phil Hilliard, John White ;Track Artists : *Dominic Giles, Nick Hinton, Jeremy Ramsay ;Texture Artists : *Darrell Gallagher, Ian Hall ;Cars : *David Glanister ;FMV Artists : *John Carter, David Newhouse ;Graphic Designer : *Lee Wagner ;Web Design : *Sandra Connor ;Managing Director : *John White ;Special Thanks : *Beverley Bright, Paul Houlders Category: Games